


Growing Up

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Tatsuki and Ichigo, Requested by halcyonjazz on LJ.</p><p>First posted to LJ on Apr. 24th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

When he was a kid, Ichigo used to cry when he lost at fights. Tatsuki had always felt a little sorry for him, as well as disgusted; that was no way to win.

When his mother died, he changed. There was something hardened about him, inward and self-curled, hard-shelled, nothing of him poking out.

She'd thought at the time that he'd grown up the hard way. It's taken recent months to show her otherwise. In recent months, he's been walking differently, looking differently, moving differently. It's like he's finally uncurled and can lose without crying.

She wonders what she'd missed.


End file.
